Gameworld Database
by Rando Serian
Summary: A database of information of Gameworld Saga 1. Most of the information is brief so it doesn't give away to many spoilers, but still gives enough away so that people will understand Gameworld Saga 2 which I will be starting to upload this summer...
1. Gameworld Database Table of Contents

**Gameworld**

Synopsis

Story Arcs

Arc 1 – _Into the Gameworld_

Arc 2 – _Arrival of the Transporter_

Arc 3 – _The Okama Way_

Arc 4 – _The Show Must Go On_

Arc 5 – _Behind the Deepground_

Arc 6 – _In the Service of the Returners_

Arc 7 – _The Free General_

Arc 8 – _Convergence on Gestahl_

Arc 9 – _Amassing on Cactaur Island_

Arc 10 – _The Council at Rabanastre_

Arc 11 – _Ganma's Trap_

Arc 12 – _Hojo's Hidden Laboratory_

Arc 13 - _Dark Moon_

Arc 14 – _Their Secret Weapon_

Arc 15 – _The Final War_

Arc 16 – _Shadows of the Heart_

Arc 17 – _Nobodies Home_

Arc 18 – _Rando's Wedding_

Arc 19 – _Programmer's Discovery_

Arc 20 – _Their Shared Fate_

* * *

Saga 1 – Gameworld Gaidens

The Firos Pentalogy

Firos Gaiden 1 – _Re:Direct_

Firos Gaiden 2 – _Re:Start_

Firos Gaiden 3 – _Re:New_

Firos Gaiden 4 – _Re:Connect_

Firos Gaiden 5 – Re:Join

From the Gameworld Trilogy

Trilogy Gaiden 1 – The SOLDIER's Path

Trilogy Gaiden 2 – Thick as Thieves

Trilogy Gaiden 3 – Heart of Leon

Terra & Aria Trilogy

Aria Gaiden – Her First Wish

Terra & Aria Gaiden – Kefka's Prisoners

Terra Gaiden – Army of Terra

Origin Hexalogy

Ganma Gaiden – Servant of Origin

Mana Gaiden – The Hidden Past

Zelek Gaiden – Behind Closed Eyes

Kagura Gaiden – A Changeling's Fate

Nobody Gaiden – Nobodies Birth

Rando Gaiden –Journey to the Beginning

* * *

Characters

The Outsiders

Nobodies and Heartless

Other Original Characters

From Final Fantasy 3

From Final Fantasy 4

From Final Fantasy 6

From The Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

From Final Fantasy 8

From Final Fantasy 9

From Final Fantasy 10 & 10-2

From Final Fantasy 12 & 12-RW

From Final Fantasy Tactics A2

From Final Fantasy Mystic Quest

* * *

Terms Concepts

Outsiders

Controllers

Che Mhangqxie Boards

Legendary Weapons

High Summon Spirits & True Espers

Terms Taken From Final Fantasy Games

Terms Taken From Kingdom Hearts Games

* * *

Groups and Forces

Original Groups

Square-Enix

Groups From Final Fantasy Games

* * *

The World

Governments

Locations

Dimensions

Firos' Brain

(Note: This is an Incomplete list being made so that others can produce Gameworld Fiction that takes place during, before or after Saga 1 of Gameworld… I will edit it should I ever find something that deserves another subsection. Any Stories I deem Canon will be added to the Gameworld Community here on and will be linked to with the new Gameworld Doujin Website.)


	2. Info on Arc 1: Into the Gameworld

Arc 1 – Into the Gameworld

A beta tester for Final Fantasy Eternity is dragged into the world of the game. Shortly after awakening in the game he encounters Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart and begins to call himself Rando. After parting ways with them, Aerith contacts him on Cloud's phone and tells him how to get to Midgar. Arriving in Midgar, Rando has a first meeting with Tifa that leads to him being knocked unconscious only to wake up a while later in Tifa's Bar only to be knocked down by Yuffie's foot colliding with the back of his head. After Yuffie and Tifa fight literally on top of Rando, Yuffie helps the Outsider to his feet and Aerith tells him the story of what has happened in this world.

Meanwhile, another outsider, Ganma makes plan for Rando already knowing of his arrival. He sends word to Sephiroth to kill Rando, alongside Squall and Cloud, via messenger of Shadow. After moving pieces on the Che Mhangqxie boards, he calls a meeting with Kefka, Ultimecia, Zemus, and Xande and gives them orders to follow. Shadow having located Sephiroth gives him the message, where it is revealed that neither of them are working for Ganma voluntarily. Back at Castle Sabbath, Zemus and Kefka have dark designs for the future of the gameworld.

One week later Locke Cole, returning from a mission to Galbadia Garden, meets with Cloud and Squall at the Sector 5 hanger gate only for the trio to be ambushed by Sephiroth. Shortly afterwards on the other side of the gate, Rando arrives alongside Yuffie, Reno, Tifa, and Aerith only to be told by Rude that Sephiroth is fighting the trio of Cloud, Squall, and Locke on the other side. Yuffie hearing the name Sephiroth opens the gate making the city vulnerable. Seeing the imminent loss of the three fighting Sephiroth, Rando rushes into battle unarmed and without regard to his own safety. Blocking Sephiroth's attack with his "arm" Rando takes advantage of a distraction provided by Yuffie to remove his coat and retrieve Squall and Cloud's swords using them to fight Sephiroth. It is revealed that Rando's arm was a tire iron. With the help of Locke, Rude, Reno, Tifa, and Yuffie, Rando is able to stop Sephiroth and use reason and force of will to "defeat" him. The damage he took from battle proves too much for Rando as he passes out.

Awakening in the Shinra building, Rando is taken before the head of Shinra, Lazard Deusericus, who is in the middle of talking to Sephiroth about something. Lazard tells Rando of a plan to defeat Ganma once and for all, but he needs the help of both of them. His plan is to gather the forces of the various countries and kingdoms across the world having Rando acting as a figurehead and Sephiroth acting as the actual general until he deems Rando capable. However there is a condition as Rando must train with Sephiroth. Rando is given a day to think about it, and heads into town to talk with the friends he has made in this world. Travelling to the bar with Reno, Rando has a short meeting with Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith, before Aerith drags Rando and Yuffie for Rando's new clothes, after shopping Yuffie reveals that she found his game controller which leads to a small confrontation with Squall, ending with Locke and Cloud pulling Squall of him, Rando discovering his connection to a Keyblade, and Locke giving Yuffie Rando's controller due to his earlier recklessness. He ends the day with Locke giving Rando a ride back to the Shinra building where Rando bumps into Cissnei. Returning to Shinra, Rando accepts Sephiroth's training. Meanwhile at Castle Sabbath, Ganma has just named a new fifth general, Kuja.

Months later, the Highwind has been fully prepared for the mission, and Sephiroth believes Rando has become adequate enough to take part in the mission. During the the months that passed, Rando and Reno have grown to being sparring partners as well as friends, and the friendship between Rando and Yuffie has grown as well. As those going on the mission board the Highwind, Rando sees several familiar faces going on the mission including Cissnei, Reno, Tifa, Squall, Cloud, and Locke, as well as those he knows from the games but hasn't met yet such as Cid, Cait Sith, and Shalua amongst others. As the Highwind heads towards its first destination they find Yuffie, stowing away amongst the supplies, as Reno and Sephiroth berate her for stowing away, the Highwind is destroyed, caught between Amethyst Weapon and the Outsider, Firos of Dark Heaven.

* * *

Characters Featured: (Featured means they spoke at least one line)

Rando Halcya - Outsider

Ganma Tiddoll - Outsider

Xande - Final Fantasy 3

Zemus - Final Fantasy 4

Locke Cole - Final Fantasy 6

Shadow - Final Fantasy 6

Kefka Palazzo - Final Fantasy 6

Cloud Strife - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Yuffie Kisaragi - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Tifa Lockhart - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Aerith Gainsborough - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Reno - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Rude - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Cissnei - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Sephiroth - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Lazard Deusericus - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Cid Highwind - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Cait Sith - Compilation of Final Fantasy 7

Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy 8

Ultimecia - Final Fantasy 8

Kuja - Final Fantasy 9


	3. Info on Arc 2:Arrival of the Transporter

Arc 2 – Arrival of the Transporter

Dodging the debris from the destruction of the Highwind, Locke lands on a roof in Corel, with enough time to move out of the way as wreckage begins falling onto the mining town. As the wreckage falls Locke, as well as Shalua and Cid who have landed nearby, help rescue many of the townsfolk from the debris and the burning houses caused by the debris. In the aftermath, most of the villagers are saved with many injured, few dead or dying, and the village destroyed. One of the injured villagers Dyne, his wife one of the few dead, asks Locke to take him with them and asks his friend Barrett Wallace to watch his daughter until Ganma is dead. Locke agrees and the four of them set out. As they head towards Cosmo Canyon they are swarmed by Guard Hounds and chased towards Gongaga. 

In Gogaga the find Shears, who survived the blast and was taken in by Gray (Male Katana user of the Turks from Before Crisis), and learn that there an Outsider, Mana the transporter, is in the town. The six of them head to where the Mana is and meet her just as a person several of them recognize, Fuhito, abducts her after knocking her out. Fuhito reveals that he is after the ultimate forbidden summon, Zirconiade, and that Mana has one of the pieces needed to do so. Locke and his group chase Fuhito to the shut down Gongaga reactor, but before they can defeat him he removes a piece of material from Mana's arm and vanishes after setting the reactor to explode and implanting something in the back of Gray's head. Mana has them evacuate by dumping the trailer of her transport vehicle and fitting as many as she can inside. They escape the city just as the reactor goes critical and destroys the city. 

Mana drives Locke s group and the Gongaga refugees off at Cosmo Canyon and heads to talk to Bugenhagen, as does Locke s group. Mana apologizes for having to toss the delivery for Cosmo Canyon and that she'll refund the money, while Locke asks Bugenhagen about Zirconiade. Bugenhagen begins to tell them about Zirconiade when the object that Fuhito planted in Gray s head activates and transforms him into a monster. The monster Gray attacks Bugenhagen and Mana, Locke's group and Nanaki protect him. In the end the group is forced to kill Gray. Mana and Nanaki decide to continue traveling with Locke's group, and Shears stays behind to heal his injuries, bury Gray, and to go help the people of Gongaga rebuild. 

Locke s group travels away from Cosmo Canyon and find Cait Sith, half broken on the road. As they continue traveling Shalua fixes Cait Sith up and contacts Reeve and Lazard telling them what happened. Lazard tells them that they will try to regain contact with the other groups, and compliments Locke on gaining an ally in an outsider. He also asks them to check Nibelheim out due to some strange reports in the area. Arriving in Nibelheim they discover that many of the townsfolk have the same things attached to their heads that Fuhito had attached to Gray. At the inn they meet Zangan, a martial artist that had trained Tifa, injured and nearly drained of life after removing one of the things off his own neck. He reveals that a strange man has taken up residence at the manor. Shalua stays behind to take care of Zangan as the others head to the Manor to check things out. 

At the Manor they discover Fuhito has just gained the last piece of Zirconiade, hidden in a vault inside the manor. Combining it together he begins to change into a beast himself. As he does, the villagers with the implants begin to surround the mansion, Cait Sith and Nanaki go to stop the villagers as Cid, Mana, Locke, and Dyne prepare to fight the monstrous Fuhito. As they fight Fuhito they destroy the floor of the mansion and fall into the basement, awakening Vincent Valentine from his slumber. Vincent agrees to help them in their battle. After receiving confirmation that all the implants have been removed as Nanaki and Cait Sith return, Mana seemingly ends the fight by summoning Shiva and freezing Fuhito in place. 

Unfortunately, the frozen Fuhito begins to crack, and what emerges is something even worse, Zirconiade. Shiva explains that Zirconiade is a summon spirit that was corrupted over a millennia ago by negative emotions, and is one of the strongest summons. Realizing the only way to stop him is to aim for the Materia Core, Cid comes up with a plan. Unfortunately for their plan Dyne's arm has run out of ammo and is unable to fire, however Shalua returns in the knick of time and creates an opening for Mana, who seemingly combines together with Shiva and after striking the core is able to split the materia into three pieces again. Vincent agrees to join them while Zangan, now fully healed, stays behind to help the citizens of Nibelheim. As the group prepares to leave after creating a memorial in the mansion, the floor gives way, leading to an underground passage as Hojo appears before them.

Interlude 1

Awakening from the destruction of the Highwind, Rando discovers that he has landed near Reno & Yuffie in the middle of a forest. As the trio wanders through the forest they come across Cloud fighting against a monster with a cage on its head, Kunsel trapped inside. Together the four of them free Kunsel from the monster and begin walking to escape the forest. The quintet unfortunately finds themselves facing the Plant Brain, which is defeated when Sephiroth arrives to help. The six then run to escape the forest as the forest begins to petrify itself. They escape only after a nearly dead Turk saves them by sacrificing herself, being petrified in the process.


	4. Info on Arc 3: The Okama Way

Arc 3 – The Okama Way

Inside the den of the Antlion a rift appears on the ceiling wall of the cave as Origen, an Outsider, appears above landing square on top of the beasts head causing it to thrash about as Cecil, Edward, and Rydia face the monster. Together the four of them head back to Kaipo and use the Sand Pearl to heal Rosa as a group consisting of Squall, Cissnei, Felicia, and Tifa arrive. As they rest for the night Origen watches as Edward face a Sahagin, and almost gets involved before Squall stops him, explaining that it is Edwards fight. 

The next morning the group of nine decides heads out towards Fabul, using the Hovercraft. As the approach Mt. Hobs, the machine breaks down and they head on foot up the mountain. At the apex of the mountain they see Yang being attacked by several Bombs. After defeating the Bombs the group arrives at Fabul just as Baron begins an assault on the castle. During the battle Kain and contingent of soldiers breaks into the crystal room. In the ensuing battle Kain and the Baron soldiers steal the crystal, as well as abduct both Rosa and Origen. As they depart, Cissnei secretly follows them onto the airship stowing away, planning to rescue the two of them later. 

With Fabul in ruins and the king dead, Yang is appointed the new king, and Cecil, Squall, Tifa, Felicia, Rydia, and Edward set sail for Baron to rescue those captured by Baron. Later in the kingdom Baron, Origen is brainwashed and turned into a servant of Zemus. Given orders by Zemus to aid Ganma's domain in other lands, Origen is sent out in an airship of the Red Wings alongside Kain. Having been shipwrecked in Baron, Squall and Tifa sneak on-board the airship along with Cissnei. As the Airship flies over the Gestahlian Empire, Squall's group is discovered and faces Kain and Origen in the engine room of the airship, accidentally destroying it, causing the airship to plummet to the ground near Doma. The crash proves to be enough to snap them both out of the brainwashing; however it leaves Origen a blank slate for the first group that finds him, the Gestahlian Empire commander, General Leo. 

Inside Castle Doma, Tifa and Kain care for Cissnei and Squall as they also help the king repel the Empires forces. Meanwhile the Empire forces are in turmoil, General Leo has been sent back to Vector and Kefka had ordered an atrocious act, leading Origen to attack the devious Kefka, and become badly injured in the process. Thankfully Squall and Cissnei had recovered, and along with Kain, Tifa, and Cyan attacked Kefka to protect the outsider. Still overpowered, Sabin arrived, along with Shadow who had been hired by Sabin to help him make his way to Narshe. Recovering from Kefka's attack Origen's identity returned and he summons Chocobo to help them escape. 

Arriving at the location of a train the group boards it to escape as quickly as possible. Discovering it is the train of the dead, the group, along with a ghost from the train, stops the train and disembarks in the nick of time just before it heads to the underworld. At Barren Falls, Shadow leaves the group to go check on something, fearing that Ganma may have discovered that he helped one of the outsiders. In the Veldt, the group encounters Gau, who leads them to a boat left behind by the outsider Firos. Using the boat they head off to Narshe. Unfortunately on the way a storm causes them to crash land on a small island. As they attempt to repair the boat they also attempt to gather supplies on the island and end up facing an invisible beast. Defeating the beast returns it to visibility, only for seconds later a giant worm to eat not only the corpse of the beast, but the entire group as well. Inside the worm they discover Felicia being tended to by a person named Gogo. Escaping the worm and repairing the boat, Felicia and Gogo join the group on the way to Narshe. 

At Narshe Origen's group comes face to face with a group consisting of Terra, Edgar, Bannon, Celes, and a Moomba who explain the situation not only to Origen's group but the elder of Narshe as well. The combined group faces off against the oncoming forces of the Empire, and Origen combines with the Chocobo summon while facing Kefka, unfortunately it isn't enough to defeat one of Ganma's Generals. However at the last second, Terra's other side comes to the surface, and chases Kefka off leaving Origen's party there looking stunned.


	5. Info on Arc 4: The Show Must Go On

Arc 4 – The Show Must Go On

As they rest outside the now petrified Evil Forest, Sephiroth suggests they head to Alexandria. Traveling through the Ice Cave towards Dali they encounter a Burmecian dragoon facing a large mammoth-like monster. After seeing him get knocked out the group takes up the fight to defend his unconscious body. However Rando stops them from killing the monster, receiving a large gash on his chest as he steps in front of Cloud s attack. Rando and the Burmecian are taken to Dali by the others for recovery. After getting the two injured men medical attention, Yuffie punches Cloud for not listening to Rando, causing him to get injured. Cloud wanders off wondering if he had enough time to stay his blade when he hears the sounds of machines below the city. Reporting to Sephiroth, they decide that Cloud, Kunsei, and Reno should investigate. Inside they discover machines creating human dolls. Reporting it to Sephiroth, he states that they will head to Lindblum first and relate said information to the ruler there, Cid Fabool. Rando and the Burmecian meanwhile recover and the Burmecian leaves after thanking them for saving them. 

Taking an airship to Lindblum, the group arrives and seperates with Sephiroth, along with Cloud and Kunsei going to meet Regent Cid, and Reno, Rando, and Yuffie going to explore the city. While exploring, Rando s group meets Tantalus and gets into a fight with them, which is only ended when Sephiroth arrives with the leader of Tantalus, Baku, explaining that the two groups will be working together. As the two groups travel to Alexandria on their airship, Rando becomes friends with several members of Tantalus. While training with Zidane, Rando grips his sides in pain before running to the deck and release an array of lightning before passing out. Sephiroth explains to Tantalus that Rando is an Outsider, and that until Outsiders use their magic the first time they will have build-up until it finally bursts out. Asking how he knows this, Sephiroth responds, "I've met a few outsiders before". 

Arriving in Alexandria a day before the performance, Rando heads into town with Yuffie and Cloud. As they walk around Rando notices a poster with his picture on it. Reading it he discovers that Ganma has issued bounties for himself, Cloud, Sephiroth, Squall, and three outsiders named Kagura, Firos, and Mana. As they rush back to the airship they are attacked by Alexandrian Guards seeking to get the money and protection from Ganma for Alexandria. As they escape they accidentally drag a young black mage with them. Getting back to the Airship unnoticed they explain what happened and Vivi introduces himself. Sephiroth comes up with a plan after Reno returns stating that he saw them transporting one of the young women on the poster, the Outsider Kagura, to the castle in chains. 

Baku, along with Zidane, Marcus, Blank, Ruby, and Vivi, as well as costumed Yuffie, Reno, and Kunsei and three others in heavy cloaks arrive at the castle to pay their respect to the queen. During the meeting, one of the robed men throws aside his cloak revealing himself as Sephiroth. Sephiroth questions the queen and learns that an upstart named Kuja, seeking to become one of Ganma's generals, has been influencing her actions. After convincing Queen Brahne to side with them, Kuja steps out of the shadows holding onto a chained Kagura, with his servants Zorn and Thorn holding the Princess hostage. He then snaps his fingers as an army of Black Mages arrive including three winged ones called Black Waltz, and four various colored ones called the Elemental Quartet, as well several silver dragons fly through the windows, shattering them, led by a Nova Dragon. 

Brahne orders calls her soldiers, but the castle has been magically sealed, making the only ones able to fight being Tantalus, Rando's Group, Beatrix, Steiner, Vivi, and the few soldiers there. During the fight Rando frees Kagura by shattering the chains with his lightning magic, and she in return frees the princess. However Kuja is able to land a deadly blow to Queen Brahne, seeing this Garnet goes nuts and summons Atomos which begins to suck everything in until it is destroyed by Kefka, who has arrived to bail Kuja out. Kefka easily defeats those gathered and begins to cast a high level spell to finish them off, but out of nowhere a Carbuncle appears and bounces the attack back at him, causing him to use Kuja's Nova Dragon as a shield killing it and forcing him to leave along with Kuja, Zorn, Thorn, the Black Waltz Trio, and the Elemental Quartet.

In the distance an outsider known as Zelek, walks away from the destruction of the castle Alexandria, followed by Carbuncle. As the two of them walk off they are joined by the Burmecian that aided Rando's group against the giant mammoth. In Zelek's hand's is a small mirror in his hand as he lets out a grin, knowing that he has yet another of the elemental mirrors stolen from Ipsen's castle. Walking away he asks the Burmecian if he has any idea where the final one is.


	6. Info on Arc 5: Behind the Deepground

Arc 5 – Behind the Deepground

As Vincent runs off after Hojo, Mana and the others follow in suit. As they travel the tunnels beneath Nibleheim they find themselves miles away at a large underground facility. Watching the facility from a nearby underground cliff, the group sees various people training as if for a war. They seem to be controlled by masked men wearing large robes. Seeing the people Cait Sith mutters one word, "Deepground". As they watch the people, Shalua is shocked to see her sister, Shelke, amongst those having not aged a day. Locke decides to free those in the Deepground from the Restrictors after seeing the electric shocks they give them to control them.

Disguising themselves as Deepground SOLDIERS, Vincent, Mana, Shalua, and Locke sneak into the Deepground while Cid, Dyne, Cait Sith, and Nanaki seek an exit. While sneaking amongst the Deepground, Shalua and Mana make contact with Shalua's sister and is able to convince her to help them take down the Restrictors, gaining some trust by having Shalua remove her chip. Meanwhile Vincent and Locke have been captured by the Restrictors and implanted with control chips as well. As the three girls seek a way to destroy the Restrictors, the Restrictors reveal that they have been aware of the intrusion of Locke's group from the beginning as they force Vincent and Locke to attack the three girls. Not wanting to hurt her friends Mana finds herself unable to fight, as Shalua takes a blow meant for Shelke. Seeing Shalua risk herself for her like that reawakens Shelke's memories, and she faces Locke and Vincent as Mana watches paralyzed by the sight of friend fighting friend. Vincent snaps Mana out of it, yelling for her to take out the Restrictor. As thoughts of what the Restrictor is doing enters Mana's mind, Shiva reappears beside her and takes a third form, neither armor nor summon, as Shiva's new form came into view Locke knew immediately what it was, Event Summon.

As Mana's Event Summon, Absolute Zero, begins to freeze everything it touches hitting the Restrictor first, Locke gets on the Deepground communication system and warns everyone to get off the ground when the edge of ice approaches them. As Mana regains control she sees everyone gathered around her standing on a large sheet of ice. Unfortunately many of the freed Tsviets and Deepground SOLDIERS aren't very appreciative. Rosso thrusts her arm into Vincent's chest removing the Protomateria, as Vincent falls to the ground transforming into what Shelke calls, a remnant of Chaos. As Vincent goes berserk, Mana, Shalua, Shelke, and Locke try to regain his senses as the Deepground members loyal to Weiss leave for the city above them, Midgar.

In Midgar, Cait Sith, Cid, Dyne, and Nanaki having found an escape route just as the Tsviets emerge from underground and Weiss summons Omega. The four watch as Omega, Deepground, and the Tsviets begin to overtake Midgar. Back down in the Deepground Cavern, as the team of Mana, Shalua, Shelke, and Locke attempt to help Vincent, a female deepground soldier steps forward as the lifestream swirls around her. As it does she begins to glow, turning into Minerva. Touching Vincent's forehead, he gains control over Chaos as Minerva vanishes along with the female Deepground SOLDIER. The Five of them rush to the surface to stop Weiss. Back on the surface, Cait Sith, Cid, Dyne, and Nanaki have joined with Aerith, the Turks, and SOLDIER to face Deepground and Omega. As they get people to safety, the group finds themselves face to face with Azul the Cerulean. Azul transforms into Arch Azul and begins to face the group.

Arriving in the city, Vincent and Mana rush towards Omega in order to face down Weiss and save the city. As the other three attempt to follow them they are attacked by Rosso, the Crimson. As Cid, Dyne, Nanaki, and Cait Sith face Azul the Crimson, and Locke, Shelke, and Shalua face Rosso the Crimson, the Turks face down Nero the Sable. After long battles each of them win, with heavy damage taken by each small group, the only one of the Tsviets to survive is Nero, who escapes just as the machine he is in is destroyed. At the top of Omega, Vincent and Mana face down Weiss the Immaculate who has fused with Omega. As they face Weiss, Nero, having seen the error of the plan arrives and attempts to convince his brother to stop. Taking advantage of this Vincent separates the Tsviet from Omega causing both his Chaos form and Omega to depart back into the Lifestream. As the four fall to the ground, a strange light appears and drops Vincent and Mana at the top of the Shinra building as it drops Weiss and Nero off elsewhere.

Inside the destroyed Shinra building Vincent discovers the deceased body of Lazard, having been killed by Deepground. As the Deepground soldiers are finished off, Weiss and Nero are carried off by a man in red leather with one black wing. In the wake of the death of Lazard, Vincent declares that Shinra is no more, he then declares that a new organization shall take its place, the head of this organization will be Sephiroth, with Tseng being in control until Sephiroth returns, and the organization will be named Lucrecia. He asks Tseng to contact Rabanastre and order a gathering of all forces against Ganma to assemble there. After resting and healing for a couple of days, Locke, Mana, Cid, Nanaki, Dyne, Cait Sith, Shalua, Shelke, Vincent, Rude, and two other Turks named Sydar (Nunchaku) and Reiza (Knives) head off towards Rabanastre.

Interlude 2

While preparing to leave Alexandria, Sephiroth receives word that many of the others are alright and that Locke and Squall are both leading missions in Shinra and Fabul countries. Rando and Yuffie's friendship seems to be growing into something more as they hold hands sitting on top of a tower in Alexandria. Reno and Kunsel, alongside the members of Tantalus, go for a drink at a local pub. Steiner and Beatrix prepare Garnet for her coronation. Cloud practices his sword skills while training several Alexandrian soldiers. Vivi ponders what to do, wondering if he is the same as the Black Waltz Trio, The Elemental Quartet, and the other Black Mages. Kagura watches Rando with a look of anger and sadness.


	7. Info on Arc6:In Service of the Returners

Arc 6 – In the Service of the Returners

With Terra gone, the Returners decide that several of them will go on a search mission for her while the others head to Vector to prepare to attack the empire. Origen and Kain are forced to go with Edgar's group to look for Terra, as Bannon believes that Zemus may still be able to control them and doesn't want to involve them in the preparations for the assault. Bannon splits the group up, with seven going after Terra and the other seven going with him and the other Returners. As they prepare to leave Narshe, Origen notices a thief, later to be revealed as the legendary thief Lone Wolf, stealing from a house. Chasing him down, Origen's group reaches the cliff where Valigarmanda is. Lone Wolf takes a moogle hostage, but as he threatens the moogle, both he and it are blown off the cliff by a large gust of wind created by Origen. The group splits up to rescue both Lone Wolf and the moogle. The Moogle, named Mog, and Lone Wolf both decide to join the group in thanks, with Lone Wolf going to join the Returners headed to Vector and Mog joining the search party.

The team to search and aid Terra, consisting of Kain, Origen, Mog, the Moomba, Tifa Edgar, Squall, and Cissnei, departs from Narshe to castle Figaro. Utilizing the castles capabilities the travel underground in the direction Terra flew off towards. Arriving in Kohlingen they are approached by a badly injured Shadow, messenger of Ganma and the one who helped the others escape Kefka. It is revealed that Ganma learned of his betrayal and has taken his daughter hostage, Shadow tells them he attempted to stop the abduction of his daughter but he was defeated and had to flee. Shadow's daughter is being held in the border town of Aratsia, which is in the opposite direction of where Terra flew towards. Edgar decides to split the group up, with Kain, Mog, Tifa, and Squall heading with Shadow to rescue his daughter and Himself, Origen, the Moomba, and Cissnei heading to find Terra in Zozo, the location many in Kohlingen said they saw a mysterious glowing figure fly off towards.

Crossing the mountain to Zozo, Origen's group is attacked by the insect-like Jade Weapon. Facing the weapon leads to Origen activating his Summon's Event Summon. As he does millions of Chocobo's begin rampaging the area holding the weapon at bay as they escape on four Gold Chocobos. In the distance they watch as a giant fat chocobo falls on Jade Weapon. The injured Jade Weapon gives them chase as the chocobo's create a giant whirlwind which blasts the weapon into the stratosphere, landing several hundred miles away. As the chocobo's vanish, Origen's group finds themselves a couple of miles from Zozo. With time to spare they decided to rest before heading into the den of thieves.

Meanwhile the group consinsting of Tifa, Mog, Kain, Shadow, and Squall arrive at the town of Aratsia where they discover the group led by Mana has already arrived there and rescued Relm. Mana relates the events of Relm's rescue to the recently arrived group, including how Relm used her brush to draw monsters into existence defeating the leader of those that captured her herself. After hearing Mana's tale Tifa decides to join together with Mana's group, but as they prepare to leave Aratsia a giant monster, Jade Weapon comes crashing down out of the sky upon them. Facing the already badly injured Jade Weapon the group of the group of eighteen has almost no trouble defeating it. Mana tells them of the meeting in Rabanastre, but Squall explains their position and Mana agrees to help out the Returners before heading to get things prepared for the gathering. So the group heads off to pick up Origen's group before rendezvousing with the Returners for the attack on the Empire.

Back in Zozo, Origen's group has learned that Terra, is in the tallest tower. Facing several thieves and criminals, as well as the monsters in the tower they locate Terra who is being cared for by Raiden, the student of Ramuh. Edgar asks Raiden questions about Terra and he attempts to tell them all he knows. He tells them that her father Maduin, who is being held in Vector, the Imperial Capitol may be able to help her. Knowing their next move, Edgar volunteers to stay behind to watch over Terra alongside Raiden. Heading out of the tower they face the most infamous criminal in the town of Zozo, who has gathered an army of thieves. Fortunately Mana's group arrives and the thieves are dealt with swiftly. Joining up with Mana's Caravan they head towards Vector to join the Returner's assault on the Imperial Capitol.


	8. Info on Arc 7: The Free General

Arc 7: The Free General

A week has passed since Garnet's coronation, and another special event is beginning. Before sending Rando and the others off to find Kuja, Garnet holds a ceremony to name Rando a free general, giving him the rank of general in any country and the ability to work with or for any military that recognizes the rank. After bidding farewell to Kunsel who is to injured to continue the journey, Rando, Yuffie, Reno, Cloud, and Sephiroth prepare to leave and are delighted to see that several of their new allies have decided to join them. With Kagura, Vivi, Zidane, Blank, and General Beatrix all prepare to join Rando on his journey. Sephiroth suggests heading first to Lindblum to report back to Regent Cid, and Baku and Tantalus offer the group a ride. As they travel to Lindblum, Sephiroth takes the opportunity to have Vivi help Rando learn to control his magic better. Preparing to meet with Cid, they learn that it is impossible until after the Festival of the Hunt. With downtime while they wait, Rando, Zidane, Yuffie, and Vivi all end up sigining up for the festival of the hunt. While they wait for it to begin they search around town for information. Zidane encounters an old friend, Freya, who is also entering the Festival of the Hunt, Yuffie makes a rival in the form of Lani, another person entering the Festival, and Reno digs up information that Kuja's Black Mages have been seen on the Northern Island.

During the Festival of the Hunt, one of the Elemental Quartet alongside one of the Black Waltz, attacks the participants. The participants not injured Rando, Yuffie, Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Lani band together to defeat them but they summon several powerful monsters. Sephiroth convinces the rest of Rando's army to take care of the ones threatening the civilians and let Rando and the others handle the mages, but despite the others following his advice, Kagura jumps down into the fray on top of her summon Fenrir. As the others protect the citizens, Rando's group manages to defeat the two powerful Black Mages. Noticing the defeat of his two mages, Kuja increases the power of the Two Remaining Black Waltz and the three remaining Quartet to create the Wu Xing Symphony. Receiving a map from Regent Cid Rando's group, now joined by Lani and Freya, take a boat to head to the Northern Island. Meanwhile Zelek's group, now consisting of himself, the Burmecian Dragoon, Gilgamesh, Amarant Coral, Seifer Almasy, Fuijin, and Raijin, encounter the being known as Quina Quen who joins them on their trek underground to the Northern Island.

Arriving on the Northern Island Rando's group heads to Conde Petie to gain information on the Black Mages, only to discover the ones living near their in their own village have free will like Vivi. One of the dwarves in Conde Petie, a teenager and daughter of the innkeeper named Esther, tells them of a man with White Hair that flew through the sky to the Iifa Tree, which they call the Sanctuary. Faux marrying Yuffie to give the others time to sneak onto the path, Rando and Yuffie catch up to them as they wonder what to do with a girl they found named Eiko. Rando suggests bringing her with them, only to notice that Esther is also with the group. As the once again larger by two group prepares to head to Eiko's home before heading to the Iifa Tree, Zidane is attacked by a man with red hair, Amarant. Despite Rando's protests several members of Rando's group rush to intercept the other group there led by Zelek. The burmecian with Zelek is revealed to be Fratley. Rando is able to stop the fighting, summoning Ramuh for the first time.

With the two teams joining together, they head to the Iifa Tree, several putting aside their personal grudges until later. As they prepare to leave the mountain path, they are attacked by the Wu Xing, led by Xorn and Thorn, all of whom are now more powerful than they were before. Fusing together into Meltigemini they lash out at the three outsiders and Sephiroth as the five Wu Xing attack the rest of them. Breaking through the Wu Xing to help Rando, Yuffie releases a blast of energy that stops Meltigemini's relentless assault long enough for Kagura and Zelek to Armor Summon Fenrir and Carbuncle, and Rando to rescue her before Meltigemini attacked her as she fell, worn out from the attack. After a large battle the group is able to defeat the Wu Xing and Meltigemini, however several of them are injured. Eiko offers to take those to badly injured to continue to the Iifa Tree, Blank, Frately, Lani, Yuffie, Esther, Fuijin, and Raijin, and Reno offers to help transport them, as the rest of the group, minus Gilgamesh who vanished after the battle, continue onwards to the Iifa tree.

Arriving at the Iifa Tree Zelek suggests they split the group into two, as he has his own mission to accomplish. Rando heads down into the tree along with Beatrix, Zidane, Vivi, Cloud, and Kagura, while Zelek towards the top of the tree with Sephiroth, Freya, Quina, Amarant, and Seifer. At the top of the tree Zelek's group comes face to face with Kuja, who has received a massive power boost at the hands of Ganma's top scientist, Hojo, allowing him to take power from the mist of the Iifa Tree. Meanwhile inside the tree Rando's group comes face to face with source of the mist, the Soul Cage. As Zelek's group struggles with the enhanced Kuja, Rando's group faces the undead source of the mist. As the fight continues, Kagura activates her Event Summon, which manages to defeat the demon, weakening Kuja. Defeating Kuja, they learn it was a clone produced by Hojo, but Zelek locates what he was after, the final elemental crystal mirror. With everyone weak from battle, they recover at Eiko's village and discuss their next move. After about a week Zelek suggests going to Terra to end Kuja's plans. As they discuss things an airship docks at the village with Steiner, Kunsel, Garnet, Hilda, and Regent Cid on board amongst others. They reveal that Gilgamesh arrived at the castle and told them of what happened, after convincing them he wasn't a thief.

Zelek then explains his plan again and Garnet agrees telling Rando they should strike all four points at once to open the gate. With everyone healed, the Hilda Garde 3 prepped, and Steiner, Kunsel, and Garnet planning to join them on the mission, Rando decides who the four groups of six will be. Rando's group consisting of himself, Yuffie, Reno, Esther, Lani, Vivi, head to the Wind Shrine, Sephiroth's group consisting of himself, Garnet, Steiner, Beatrix, Cloud, and Eiko head to the Water Shrine, Zelek's group consisting of himself, Seifer, Fuijin, Raijin, Amarant, and Quina head to the Fire Shrine, and Kagura's group consisting of herself, Freya, Fratley, Blank, Zidane, and Kunsel head to the Earth Shrine. Each of the groups other than Rando's faces and defeats the guardian they fight, but Rando faces a Shadow of Tiamat, a vessel the real Tiamat can speak through. And even though they win the battle, Tiamat manages to sow the seeds of doubt in Rando's mind.


End file.
